


Watch You from the Sidelines

by arahime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But I don't think we could get it in the near future, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Ear Piercings, Friendship, From 2014, Gen, I miss exo m, Minor Lu Han/Minseok, Old work, Platonic Relationships, Reposted from LiveJournal, We really should have a canonical repost tag, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahime/pseuds/arahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, no one can understand Yixing completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch You from the Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Write this a long time ago when Yixing's piercing scandal arise (if you can still remember it or know it in detail, then we have been through all of this together and share all this separation pain w/ me) and when suddenly Luhan turns out to have a piercing also.   
> I actually want to develop this more, but I give up.
> 
> Old work from 2014, originally from LJ.

One day, out of the blue, Yixing ask Tao what is feels like to have your ears pierced. He even ask the best place to do that. Tao innocently answer all of Yixing’s question. After that, with all of their busy schedules, the moment is forgotten. 

Then one day, (again) out of the blue, Yixing go out alone and go back with his ears pierce already. Everyone was shocked, since yixing have an image of a ‘goody-goody’ boy who won’t do such a thing. The managers are in rage since it would definitely taint Yixing’s image in Chinese fans eyes.

The fan accounts are sprouting like mad. It elicited various response. But the most noticeable one was the rage from Chinese fandom and that many of Yixing’s fans left him. There’re many of them who left rage and hurtful message too. 

If Yixing have to be honest, he felt so surprised with the outcome. He didn’t know that in these days, people are still have conservative way of thinking. He know that Tao’s many piercing is not 100% accepted by the fans. He expect that he will lose some fans. But he didn’t expect to have so many hurtful messages. He’s undoubtedly sad. But he keep the smile for the fans who stay with him.

From the time Yixing start asking question until the time the after effects come, Luhan always watching in the sidelines. He didn’t ask question of why Yixing do it. He know that no one can really know Yixing’s way of thinking. It’s Yixing’s way to contain the flow of imagination and creativity that flood him in the strangest moments possible. 

The members all know the situation and making sure that Yixing will get all the support needed from them. Luhan always make sure that he get to hide or delete all of the offending messages before Yixing get to see it. That’s the only thing he can do to protect yixing tho. Well, maybe not, maybe Luhan can do something more to protect Zhang Yixing.

One night, Luhan suddenly go out, not telling anyone. And then when he come back, just like Yixing, he had his ears pierced already. He come in to the dorm with bounce in his steps -- nothing unusual -- and drape himself all over xiumin -- again nothing unusual. No members are paying him attention, since really what Luhan did is really nothing unusual. 

But Xiumin know Luhan, just like Luhan always watching Yixing on the sidelines, he did the same for Luhan. And Luhan know that Xiumin know. “Xiumin-ah, my ears hurts. Can you please kiss the pain away?” Luhan whine to Xiumin while pouting like a baby. Xiumin just look at him with straight face but bring him the ice packs anyway to soothe the pain away. Luhan smile cause he know that Xiumin would always know and he would always understand.

When the other members realize, Yixing come to him and ask him why he did that. Luhan just shrugs and said, “I don’t know. Because I want to?”   
The managers also come to him and scolds him, asking him the reasons. Luhan just nonchalantly said, “It’s done. And now that I have piercing already, just tell the coordi noona to provide me with beautiful earring to flaunt this.”

But really, now with this, he can take the attention away from Yixing and when someone send hate messages to yixing, he can tell them, “Don’t hate on Yixing only! I did the same!”


End file.
